The present invention relates to cable strain relief and sealing apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus formed of flexible and resilient material which can be easily compressed into tight, sealing engagement with a cable passing therethrough.
Heretofore, many different types of cable strain relief and sealing devices have been used. Although such devices have generally served their intended purpose, many of them have not been completely satisfactory for one or more of the following reasons:
1. They have been formed of permanently deformable materials, such as lead, so that they have not been able to conform completely to the enclosed cable after movement or stress thereof; and/or
2. They have been formed of materials or have been of a construction such that they do not adequately relieve cable strain or provide an adequate seal around the enclosed cable; and/or
3. Their construction has prevented tight or uniform gripping of the enclosed cable; and/or
4. They have caused cable damage; and/or
5. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture.
The cable strain relief and sealing apparatus of the present invention represents an improvement over similar apparatus that has been previously used and is not subject to any of the above-mentioned disadvantages.